


I LOST THE BOY

by Julia_Starker



Category: starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Starker/pseuds/Julia_Starker





	I LOST THE BOY

就算光看蜘蛛侠从空中荡过时留下的紧身衣残影轮廓也知道他身材很好，但是让他真的脱掉衣服站在你面前的时候，就算是阅人无数的托尼也第N次想吹个口哨，夸一声宝贝你身材真的很辣。  
如果是十年前，可能光是那句话的前两个字已经可以让彼得脸红到话都说不出来，但现在的彼得只会抬眼对托尼笑一笑然后坐在床上拉着对方领带接受一个侵略性极强的亲吻，他没有完全倒在床上，弓起的脊背有流畅的肌肉线条，而即使挤压也不会出现一丝赘肉的窄腰几乎挂不住被抽掉皮带的西装裤，硬挺的面料在两人滚上床的逐渐粗暴的动作里也难免印出褶皱，下场不比当年高中生彼得被剥掉的牛仔裤好多少。  
被插入时彼得发出的闷哼和以往没有什么两样，不管是长到多少岁都莫名比同龄人要奶的声音，配上托尼无论多少次磨合都难免让人吃不消的尺寸总会产生更色情的化学反应，更何况托尼还会舔着他的锁骨问他是不是变异体质换种方式说也是恢复如初咒语，连小穴的紧致程度都像是处女一样总是能咬着爸爸的大东西不放。  
被蹂躏得咬着下唇不让自己叫出声的彼得好像突然抓住了一丝重点，“...哈...啊...你去看了哈利波特？”  
不知道自己什么时候在托尼面前嚷嚷过的星际大战和哈利波特居然被这个挥手让自己别说流行语的男人惦记在心里还有去观看着实让彼得有点惊讶，但是下一秒托尼避而不答只是把性器整根抽出又重重挺入的姿势让彼得轻轻地尖叫了一声，然后也把其他的想法放在一边去，攀在托尼的肩膀上承受猛烈的撞击，还用带着生物静电的指尖不重不轻地挠在对方宽阔的后背上。  
是啊他为什么居然还没长记性要为这种细节而感动，明明这么多年的时间都让他明白托尼对自己什么感情——说实在的，彼得的少年怀春阶段被托尼无限延长却又亲手斩断，他已经过了泪眼婆娑或者自怨自艾的年纪了，他已经学会了只享受斯塔克先生能给予他的部分，不再追问那些对方不会给予的部分。  
毕竟托尼亲口教导他的，“Hey kid,欢迎认识成年人的相处之道——各取所需就会快乐。”  
所以现在他快乐吗？彼得透过被汗水黏湿的睫毛去看那张无论什么时候都性感得无以复加的脸，甚至连眼角细小的纹路都只是给他增加魅力，而托尼的手还正按在自己腰上，他胸前反应堆的蓝色灯光此刻只投射在自己一人身上，更何况托尼现在还埋在他体内——该死的这跟东西简直永远都能让战斗力超群的蜘蛛侠欲仙欲死，只想化成草莓糖霜融在这滚烫的温度里，说不定还能让自己变成先生口中那一抹秀色生香的甜——他此刻又痛又爽而做爱的对象还是托尼·斯塔克，彼得觉得自己应该是快乐的。  
被察觉到失神的下场总是很惨，托尼把人抱在身上让他自己动，而彼得皱了皱眉头，“我不喜欢这个姿势。”  
“你喜欢的。”然而托尼却只是拍拍他的屁股，“动一动，表现好的话允许你颜射。”  
他永远就是这样不听意见也不讲道理，但是彼得还是会被可以把精液射到对方漂亮深刻的眉眼之间这个选项给诱惑，于是他还是抬起腰然后又坐下，这种体位总会让他有一种被顶到胃的感觉，让他不愿把目光移向自己的肚子去看有没有被顶出什么形状。  
他不愿意看，托尼的眼睛却一秒也不愿离开地黏在彼得身上，他还会在对方坐下的时候挺一挺自己的腰，看着大男孩因为自己去得太深而眼角湿润通红，几乎是又要被骑乘给欺负到哭出来。  
之所以说是又，大概是因为这个姿势总是能成功地把彼得小哭包的本性给逼出来，哪怕他现在已经成为帕克工业的掌门人也一样，托尼感觉到这些时光没有改变的东西时就难免会注意到被改变的东西，他不记得自己第一次把男孩抱到身上时是哪一年，但是他清楚地记得对方哭得比第一次被开苞时还要大声，但原因不一样了——嘿那可是蜘蛛侠，全世界都找不出几个腰力比他好的青年，阻碍他完成规定动作的根本不是生理原因而是心理原因，那份被激发出的羞耻和不敢把自己明明很美的身体完全展露给对方的心情足以让超级英雄崩溃。  
而现在彼得只是因为生理的原因才会在自己身上流泪，这到底是一种进步还是什么托尼不愿意去细想，稍微想一想他就觉得仿佛浩克的手压在自己的反应堆上似的会让他喘不动气，可能这是一种另外意义上的PTSD，他选择逃避，至少他没办法在直视对方棕色圆眼睛时面对这种改变。  
所以托尼 就只能更用力地用明显会留下淤青的力度掐着彼得的腰让自己掠夺得更深一点，他总感觉他已经从这个男孩这里失去太多，于是只能在这种方面变本加厉地疯狂占有。  
毕竟是他自己做出的拒绝彼得的选择，又是他自己一边拒绝一边纵容地把奇怪的关系发展到不知道为什么就能滚上床的更奇怪的关系，是他自己对彼得说出“成年人的快乐就是各取所需”这种不需要负任何责任的混蛋话，成为钢铁侠以来他second guess自己每一个选择，除了看中彼得·帕克作为超英的能力和灵魂外，其他关于这个男孩自己做出的每一个抉择他依然会想反悔，但是众所周知，仅次于上帝的托尼·斯塔克什么时候会觉得自己真的有错。  
是他放走了彼得去拥抱一个正常的恋爱关系和家庭，而在对方和自己都没有合法伴侣的期间出于成年人之间的你情我愿而时不时滚个床单也没什么不合理——只要不谈那些压抑在心里的感情，托尼有三千个理由说服或者狡辩自己所做的一切都是对的甚至都是为了对方好，然而他却发现自己其实总是卑鄙地勾引着彼得再爱自己第三千零一次。  
彼得最终如愿以偿地颜射，不过他欣赏了两秒还是俯下身去舔掉自己弄上去的液体，而托尼也会贴心地处理掉他留在彼得体内的精华，说不清这种行为是更像恋人之间的温柔，还是五星床伴之间的尽善尽美——消除所有后顾之忧以便于下次再约。  
“再躺一下再去冲澡，我现在连手指都不想动。”  
“我把它当做赞美收下了——那个西装就别麻烦你助理了，我明早会安排人给帕克总裁送一套新的来。”托尼装作不在意地问，“你是因为知道我们明天开会的人都住这个酒店才给我留门的吗，别多想，我不是好奇，只是觉得你可能没经历过被合作方塞几个'礼物'的事情所以警惕心太低。”  
彼得抬头懒洋洋地看了他一眼，不知为何他做这个动作时总有种少年时候的奶痞气息，让口是心非的托尼莫名有点心虚，但是彼得一开口托尼就知道对方已经不是那时候的男孩了，“我当然有过被送'礼物'...但是对方不太清楚我的取向吧，如果对象不是你的话，我是不会做下面那个的。”  
这算是一种甜蜜告白吗，托尼不清楚，但是那句违心的话已经先于大脑反应被脱口而出，明明他不是想表达这个意思，明明他也不想知道答案，“Uh听上去是我该荣幸我是蜘蛛侠唯一的男人？”  
而这一次是彼得意识到了他们的对话好像又要在感情边缘泛起波澜于是这一次他率先移开视线，他撑起身子说自己要先去冲澡，弯腰在托尼脸颊上亲了一下，说话的时候语调有一种撩人却冷漠的甜蜜，“Always for you, Boss man.”  
这个称呼他们只在床上用，所以这是彼得在把两人的关系归整到床笫之间的信号，成年人的各取所需结束了不是吗——他一向是个听话而聪明的好学生，这种道理不需要教第二遍，他长大了。

这就是为什么第二天开会的时候别人看着帕克总裁颈后露出的一小片吻痕来跟托尼调笑说不知道哪个幸运的人占有了这个后起之秀，而托尼听到占有时眼神却一暗，悄悄相反，这是失去。  
就像早上丽兹为他的总裁打领带时看见那些吻痕时皱着眉说“虽然作为助理我已经被公司的事压榨了脑力所以对高中时期的记忆很有限，彼得，但我似乎记得你早就说过你不喜欢他了？”  
她其实记得高中的某一天这个一向神采奕奕的男孩趴在桌上红着眼眶沉默了一整天，她不清楚彼得和托尼·斯塔克之间的具体的事，但她当然从一开始就偏向心疼这个对她说原来放弃喜欢一个人比差点失去生命还难受的好友。  
“我的确....不喜欢他了。”彼得说话的时候眼睛下意识地王右上方瞟了一下，嘴角扯开一个无奈的弧度...但是我依然迷恋他。


End file.
